Unintentional (Revised)
by SincerelyInsane
Summary: I have no idea if Unintentions fans left out there! It's been years, am I right? So I decided to revise it. There will be an alternative ending and I will be updating every weekend! Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot on his bare back as he began to gather all his inner strength to pull himself up from the rough, harsh terrain and rubble that made up the ground. His icy blue eyes were fixed on his opponent's whose mouth began to slowly form a fanged smirk. A gesture in which only enraged him more. In fact, it enraged him to the point that he was literally seeing red.

"You little shit! You finally decided to get up, huh? Well then, putting you back on the ground will be even more fun! Won't it, Kouga? Oh! And look at that! You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" _That's where the red came from._

His opponent was fast as he came rushing toward him, delivering a painful blow to Kouga's bare torso.

Kouga stumbled back, falling flat on his back. He gazed up upon the light blue sky and didn't move an inch which confirmed his submissive defeat.

"You're weak! And you're supposed to be Hayate's boy? You're a disgrace to your father. If I were him I'd start looking for someone else to lead our tribe when the time comes and kick you out on your sorry ass."

Kouga disregarded the other youkai's blabber as he continued to stare into the radiant glow of the clear, blue sky. This had been the fifth time his opponent, Katsuo, had single handedly beaten him. Luckily for him his father wasn't there to witness such disgrace.

"Get up! You make me sick, laying there like a small minded fool──Oh Wait, How could I ever forget? You are!"

Somewhere in between the blabbering of his opponent and the thought of disappointing his father, Kouga once again gained the strength to rise to his feet. He wasn't going to let Katsuo make a bitch out of him.

"Struck a nerve have I? Alright then, bring it on! But prepare yourself to lose again!"

Katsuo stood battle ready as Kouga scanned his body for a point of weakness. There was no way in hell's earth that he was going to lose again.

"Children please!" A soft voice chimed in which brought Kouga back from his berserker state to reality.

He looked over his shoulder toward the direction in which the voice came from.

"Mom? What are you doing here?!" Kouga whined as his mother approached and kneeled down In front of him in what seemed like one graceful movement. She was a tall, beautiful youkai. Whose eyes resembled the sky and skin resembled the earth. To be married to the leader of the tribe and the strongest out of all the other females amongst the tribe, she was also a peacemaker. She would become disappointed each time Kouga rough housed around with the other pups.

"Look at you! You're filthy. You're covered in dirt and blood!"

Kouga looked down, unable to look his mother in the eyes. He couldn't believe it, was he that lousy? He kept disappointing people left and right.

"Go to the river and get cleaned up!" His mother scolded.

"But──"

"Now!"

Katsuo smirked, making a derisive sound from the back of his throat followed by a swarm of giggles.

Kouga lifted his head to see where the other voices came from and grew aware of the other surrounding wolf youkai children. Had they been there the whole time? Had they witnessed his defeat?

Kouga flinched as his mother pointed sharply toward the lake.

"Go! Now...Get cleaned up for the reunion feast tonight. Do you want to give our elders and fellow tribes a bad impression on your leadership skills so soon?"

Kouga lowered his head again as he slowly began to make his lonely, embarrassing, crusade to the lake.

 _Damn that Katsuo! Ever since I met him that day he's been bitching me. Then mom comes along to make things worse!_

"Stupid Mom! Stupid Katsuo! Stupid Wolf Demon Tribe! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

Kouga fussed as he gazed upon the smooth, blue waters of the lake. His face twisted in disgust as he viewed his battered reflection.

"Damn it!"

He smacked the water sharply with a clawed hand. His utter disdain in himself loomed in his clouded blue eyes as the reflection in the water pieced back together.

 _Some leader I'm going to turn out..._

Laughter and ongoing conversations filled the night air as the reunion feast went on. Wolf-youkai from far and wide came together on this one night each year and shared stories of their travels, tribes and ancestors over a fresh meal butchered and prepared by the finest female wolf-youkai in the tribe. This was the night of the wolf moon. There were precisely three more wolf moons before Kouga had to take his father's place as the leader of the tribe.

Kouga thought hard on this as he gazed upon the bon-fire in the center of the meet. In three more wolf moons he would be sixteen, a deemed 'man' or 'adult' upon their kind. If he could survive his first year leading he would be the youngest surviving leader there ever was.

Kouga disregarded all the ongoing conversations around him, his gazed intensely fixed upon the roaring and crackling bon-fire. He didn't even touch his meal and it just happen be his favorite, yet he showed no interest in it.

"Is everything alright, Kouga?"

His silver and grey, spiky haired friend asked as he patted his shoulder.

"Oh, Ginta──Yeah, everything's just terrific. That was sarcasm if you didn't know…"

"Yeah, Hakkaku and I heard about what happened earlier──But! Think you're going to be a fine leader, don't worry. You just haven't found your calling yet..."

"My...calling? The hell is that?" His gaze was now fixed on Ginta as he pondered briefly on his words.

"Yeah──My old man says that your calling can come in all forms──but mainly, a challenge, a death of a loved one or love."

"Love? Feh!"

"I know! That's what I said!"

They both busted into uncontrollable fits of hysterical laughter. The thought of ever loving a girl tickled their young minds.

"I plan on having plenty of 'loves' and I won't even love em! How can I love anybody after being treated like shit for thirteen years of my life...?"

Kouga's tone was now serious as he looked over the other members of the tribe in which whom laughed and shared their life stories with one another.

 _Fools._

"Well, you love me and Hakkaku right?"

Kouga didn't bother to turn to face his friend. He simply nodded his answer.

"Of course, you guys are like my best friends or or brothers or somethin' "

Ginta smiled, giving his friend a firm pat on the shoulder before getting up and taking his leave.

"Take care, Kouga."

Kouga scoffed as his gaze zeroed in on his father who sat across the bon-fire talking to another wolf-youkai. It just so happened that the wolf that his father spoke to wasn't just any old wolf-youkai, it was Katsuo's father.

Kouga tensed as he listened closely on the conversation.

"You heard, Hayate? Your boy and my boy fought each other earlier on today..."

"Did they? Again?"

Kouga noticed his father shoot him a look which could be described as fascination and pride.

"Yeah! my boy won again!"

Both youkai began to chuckle hysterically at the thought. But soon, Kouga found his father staring back at him. His pale blue eyes and his stone, frowning facial features illuminated by the orange light the bonfire casted upon his face. His look said it all. He was not only disappointed by his son's defeat, but he was also completely embarrassed and extremely pissed off.

Kouga could no longer hold his gaze and looked away. He hated disappointing his parents. He honestly did try to, but maybe he wasn't as strong as they put him out to be? If only he could prove himself somehow.

Kouga looked out onto the forest. He could see the smoke from another bonfire not too far from where they were. The humans were having their festivities also. He shook his head. Humans! Such weak miserable, creatures. He could defeat thirty of them at once, easily. That's when it hit him. That's how he would prove himself to his father and his tribe! He would slay the humans who neighbored their territory in the process winning more territory for the tribe to expand.

Kouga smirked as he swiftly slinked down the mountain and out into the forest. His mind was made as he set out toward the human village. Completely forgetting what his mom use to tell him about the neighboring humans──they were not just any ordinary humans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Youkai!"

"Get him!"

Alerted, angry voices echoed throughout the forest behind him as the young wolf dashed as fast as his bare feet would allow him to escape.

He thought he could redeem his name amongst his tribe by slaying the slayers. His intentions were clearly proven void as he dodged through trees and heavily flourished terrain, frightened and lost.

This was the lowest thing he had ever done.

Here he was! The future leader of the Youkai-wolf tribe, strong and mighty─ running from mere humans.

Pathetic.

With his long, thick, black mane flowing behind him now loose of its usual kept high ponytail, he continued to run. It was the only thing he could think of doing besides turning back to fight in which case he was greatly outnumbered.

"He went this way! Quickly!"

"Get back here you vile beast!"

Kouga could feel the the harsh bite of their words gnaw and nip at his heels like an angry pack of outsiders. He knew he was running out of time and because of which he panicked. His panic took a toll on his better judgement which lead him directly into a dead end.

No.

A cliff.

Below that very cliff was the expanse of his tribe's territory. Kouga braced himself as he sped up. He held his arms out to his side as he began his dive.

A decision made a little too late.

A chain came from behind and bound his ankle, causing him to land flat on his face just short of the cliff's edge.

"I got you, Vile creature!"

A slayer spoke in a narcissistic tone as he stood in the distance. He knew a demon, even a young one such as this, was still a threat even when bound.

"Secure him."

Another slayer spoke as he approached their newly won game.

Kouga growled instinctively as the taijiyas approached him from each side carefully. At this point, Kouga knew his last movements had to be accurate if he wanted to survive. His ice blue eyes darted from side to side at each taijiya to another as he thought of his next move.

"Now!"

The head taijiya spoke again and with that Kouga was enclosed by slayers, grabbing and bounding his wrists and ankles in chains and this thick rubber material that caused the young wolf to cringe at the thought of what these strange bounds were made of. Youkai flesh, no doubt. Taijiya's were famous for their recreations and use of the bones and flesh of their prey. Kouga growled as he realized this is what could become of him next.

With the youkai tightly bound and secured the head taijiya approached with a look that could only be described as disgust and hatred in his dark brown eyes.

"You disgust me...you slimy little shit."

The slayer's words were simple, but packed a punch so hard it made even Kouga sink back a little.

Yet through his slight taste of fear, Kouga return the slayer's disgusted scowl. He hated humans for all that they were worth and intensely hated taijiya's. Kouga remembered the stories his father use to tell him about these humans who deemed themselves strong enough to stand up to youkai, including ookami like himself, and win. He never believed it. He didn't think it was even the slightest bit possible. Until now, that was.

The scowl of the slayer who stood before him intensified and with one swift movement he had the young wolf by his raven black hair, entangled and pulling tightly, causing the young youkai surprisingly extreme pain.

Kouga groaned from the sharp, sudden pain. However, managed to kept his idle composure. He didn't have the slightest clue why, but the taijiya's enragement with him caused him to be slightly amused. The young wolf's lips began to curve into a devilish smirk. But, that very smirk began to fade as he felt something being held to throat. The object seemed to be blunt and definitely sharp enough to penetrate his flesh. His eyes darted downward to see just what it was that threatened him, however the moment he saw what it was is when his hell like smirk returned once more.

A knife?

How pathetic.

"I'll ask you this once you uneducated little twit!"

The emphasis on the slayer's words followed by its cold, bitter bite caused Kouga's amusement to fade and was replace by provoked anger.

"Why were you so close to our village? Surely your sorry excuse for parents explained to you the very dangers that rest there for disgusting adolescence such as yourself..."

The slayer tugged harder on the young youkai's hair causing an reactive growl to erupt from Kouga's throat. His skin reddened from the strain as he resisted the slayer's assault.

"My 'sorry excuse for parents' did in fact explain to me about your kind..." Speaking through his discomfort, Kouga looked the slayer dead in his eyes. "...The reasons I sought you out was for nothing but the kill you sorry clowns!"

Kouga's words came out as a distinct spat as he began to struggle for his freedom, only in return putting more strain on his neck.

"You little pathetic brat! How dare you speak in such a bad position as this!? Do you not value your life?"

A more muscular slayer shot back as he delivered a blow to the young youkai's stomach. Kouga yelped as a bitter, metallic taste arose from the back of his throat and rolled down his tongue leaving behind a bitter trail. It seeped from his mouth as the form of crimson red.

Blood.

"You die now!"

The slayer who held him spat in a disgruntled tone as he held his weapon high. His intentions rested on decapitating the poor, foolish creature that he was bred to loath so dearly.

"Father!" A small shrill erupted from behind the slayer who held Kouga.

"My dear? What are you doing here?" The slayer responded hesitantly, keeping his back turned so he could block the view of the blooded young youkai from his daughter. He didn't want her to witness. If the demon had been older, perhaps. But Kouga was roughly the same age as her. It would surely scar her at such a tender age, despite what she was bred to become.

"I saw this funny looking boy...he looked my age so I followed him here...but he seemed to have just vanished into thin air." The girl responded innocently.

"U-Uh, what did this child look like, Darling?"

"He had fiery, spiked, red hair and it matched his crimson eyes...he wore this funny looking garment unlike one I have ever seen before..."

At first, Kouga listened to the conversation between father and daughter with boredom. It somehow caused him to wish his death would come sooner. However, after listening closely to what the girl had to say, the young wolf's eyes gleamed with sudden hope.

Katsuo!

But why? Had he followed him here? Had he seen what had just transpired between him and the human slayers?

After evaluating it over in his mind, Kouga hoped to Ama that Katsuo had gone home. He would rather his father know about his intentions rather than his abrupt defeat that surely followed when the human child was dismissed.

"Let him go you disgusting human!"

Kouga internally sighed as his prayers obviously went unanswered. The Gods must frown upon his kind, no doubt.

What transpired after was all just a blur.

Katsuo charging toward the slayer which held onto his pack member and was quickly slain by the others.

Seeing what happened to his pack member, Kouga finally found the strength to break the bonds which held him and twisted free of the slayer's grasp, rushing to the side of his slain comrade.

The human girl screaming as even more ookami youkai and taijiya flooded into the scene as the area was engulfed in intense warfare

Kouga remembered how it was the very same taijiya who held him that ruthlessly slayed his parents right before his very eyes. That he would never forget and would forever seek his revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Kouga stood in the very spot he remembered the war transpiring. The soil beneath his feet witnessed the deaths of hundreds of wolf demons and taijiya alike. It wasn't surprising that the young wolf prince developed an even more intense despise for the foolish humans who dared to rise against his kind. They were foolish for thinking they could hold more power than youkai, let alone rid the world of them. It came as no surprise to Kouga as he caught news of the taijiya village's downfall and overall messy defeat. The perpetrator went unknown, although rumor arose that it was a silver-haired hanyou that hauled a youkai sword and a lot of attitude to back. Kouga sneered at the idea that a half breed could do so much damage. The very idea of it made him laugh. Other rumors had it that a powerful youkai, one that Kouga had never heard of before, was responsible. Whatever the case, Kouga was happy it was done. Although, he still sought some sort of revenge for the demise of his parents.

It was the day Kouga got news of the sole survivor of the attack, a young girl and the offspring of the very taijiya who murdered his parents at that. Such news had Kouga spewing with thoughts of malice. He would hunt down this girl and murder her as her father did his parents. He would rip her to shreds for every bit of pain her father had caused him and his tribe.

The thought of the girl screaming as blood seeped from her battered, mangled flesh made Kouga smirk with a darkness. He wanted that feeling, he wanted to feel his claws glide through her flesh like a hot knife would glide through butter. His claws ached at the very thought and yearned for her.

He would have no problem identifying the girl because he knew her scent. He also remembered her appearance when he caught a glimpse of her years ago. She had long, thick dark-brown hair that trailed down her back and light, hazel eyes that she wore a rich coloring over. She was young then, so her features might have changed slightly. But Kouga knew exactly what to look for.

"It's sickening...It seems like only yesterday this happened." A now grown Ginta spoke as he approached his pondering leader.

"Yeah...I'm happy those humans are dead, though. Let them burn in the hottest pits of hell!" Hakkaku exclaimed as he balled his fists.

Kouga closed his eyes. His mind was made. He didn't bother to look at his grey and spikey haired friends. Instead he took a few steps forward.

"Where are you going Kouga?" Ginta questioned as he fixed his eyes on his wandering leader.

Kouga's reply was simple, yet assertive.

"To gut a human bitch."


End file.
